Your Number or Mine?
by TerrierLee
Summary: Mizusawa needed a new phone, he didn't expect to run into his new Yankee friends at the mall. Genfic.


Mizusawa Taku stared at the display in front of him. He didn't dare enter the store, his allowance was only so much for the month, and he couldn't spend it all in one shot. One item caught his eye; he tilted his head, now considering entering the store when he heard his name called out.

"Oi! Mizusawa!"

Wataru waved a hand as he and his group walked the small distance over. Ryosuke leaned over Wataru's shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

Mizusawa let a smile on his face, "Just getting a new cellphone." He let his eyes scan through the crowd, "My old one fell and bro-" He stopped mid-sentence, seeing a familiar shock of hair.

Wataru pursed his lips together, not seeing anything out of the ordinary with the way Mizusawa abruptly stopped talking, "Your phone broke? Let's get you a good one then. Nothing is too good for one of my friends!" He wrapped an arm around Mizusawa's shoulder, grinning, facing the others.

Mizusawa's eyes instantly fell to the floor, "No. That's fine, I can handle it-"

"What are you talking about? One detour shouldn't be too much trouble, right you guys?"

Wataru gave the other boy one last shake before releasing him, "Kiyama, you don't mind if we help Mizusawa, right?"

The fourth member of Wataru's group nodded, "Sure. I don't mind."

Nippori found his way to the back, looking at phone holders while Ryosuke laughed at his choices. Wataru was looking around the store, urging Mizusawa over when he pointed out a phone. Kiyama stayed near the front, checking out the window displays.

As Wataru was checking the details on one phone, Mizusawa gulped, finally looking up, "So... what were you guys doing at the mall?"

"We were helping Kiyama get a shirt for the club. We never expected to run into you." He gave the other boy a grin, "It's rare to see you by yourself."

Mizusawa turned his head towards the floor, "Oh."

Wataru's eyes darted towards the front, "Oh, Kiyama, see something good?"

The other man gave a nod, holding up the same phone Mizusawa had his eye on before the group showed up. Wataru darted over, showing his approval, "Good eye. This one is similar to yours, right? Oi, Mizusawa! Kiyama found a good phone up here!"

Mizusawa found himself pushed to the front of the store, his eyes still glued to the floor. A hand slapped onto his shoulder, his head snapping up. Kiyama held the phone out.

Swallowing hard, Mizusawa took the phone from the other man, nodding as he looked down at the object in his hands. It glinted against the harsh ceiling lights, causing spots in his vision. He blinked a few times, but the specks remained. He swallowed again, just as Wataru gave him a pat on the back.

With the cellphone purchased, the cost was better than Mizusawa thought, he gave a small bow, "Thanks everyone. Um... I'll see you tomorrow."

The former delinquents stopped walking; turning back as if they weren't sure they heard correctly. "What?"

Mizusawa kept his gaze on his shoes, "I got my phone, thanks."

"Oh no," Wataru made sure he loomed, "You're gonna help us with Kiyama." He jabbed his thumb behind him, "This guy can't shop to save his life."

The guy in question tucked his right hand into his pant pocket, tossing his head to the side, "We can't all be you, Wataru."

Nippori hid a snicker, "He's got you there, Aniki."

The red head sputtered, "Ah, no... Well..."

Ryosuke and Nippori laughed as Kiyama didn't try and hide a smirk. Mizusawa bit his lip in amusement. He kept the smile on his face, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." He held up the bag with his phone in it, "I have to charge this anyway."

"Oh!" Wataru shrugged off his earlier embarrassment, grinning, "Okay. Let's go you guys! See you later Mizusawa! We're gonna practice extra hard!" The group started to move, Wataru leading the way.

Mizusawa took a deep breath as soon as they were more than a couple feet away. He took another for good measure before turning on his heel, intending on going home.

"Hey! Mizusawa!"

He froze, awkwardly turning his head around.

Wataru waved from the other end of the mall, "Let's trade numbers again! See you tomorrow!" The others waved as their ring leader resumed his walk, soon following his example. Mizusawa gulped, rooted to the spot even after the group was long gone.


End file.
